Rainbow Dash verses Air Raid
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: I don't have a summary but this pretty cool I suppose for my first crossover.


***kittycon*just got an amazing idea though I have no clue if this will work but it is worth a try!**

***Rainbow Dash*I'm ready for anything!**

***Air Raid*this still isn't funny... why am I a ...**

***Kittycon*Shut up!Now on with the story**

***Rainbow Dash*In my point of view so ha in your face jet dude!~Jumps in story~**

***Air Raid*I hate you!**

***Kittycon*That's a strong word anyway it's your fault for letting me turn that skit about you and Rainbow Dash into this!**

* * *

**Rainbow Dashes P.O.V(Equestria)**

_Man I'm bored... there's nothing to do_ here... Rainbow Dash sighed as she laid down on a cloud watching the ponies below walk around and talk to each other. Surprisingly she didn't see Pinkie Pie any where. A_y not my problem._

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes then sighed. She got up and flew down there to Twighlight. "What?"

"Oh good follow me you will not believe what I discovered!" Twilight smiled. She quickly galloped away with Rainbow Dash flying after her.

Both ponies finally reached Twighlights house in an instance. Twilight opened the door and they both walked in and went downstairs into Twighlights basement.

"Okay what is it?" Rainbow Dash asked as they walked down the stairs.

"just wait and see" Twilight said as she walked over to this object that covered with a sheet.

"Ooh whats that!" Rainbow Dash asked dashing over to Twilight.

"Well... Um I don't know well I do but I am trying to see if this could open up a portal to another world or well galaxy" Twilight replied pulling the sheet off of her invention.

"Can I try it out?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, not until I figure out what it does." Twilight explained.

"After you figure it out then can I?" Rainbow dash begged.

Twilight flattened her ears."Fine"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash replied with a big grin."Just don't tell the others cause I have a feeling some pony would try to come with me"

"Uh Rainbow Dash I don't think going alone is a bright idea" Twilight explained.

"How come!" The blue Pegasus objected.

Twilight gave a small sigh."Because I don't no what it does!"

"Fine..." Rainbow Dash mumbled as she turned around and ran out of the library basement and back out into the sky.

* * *

**Air Raids P.O.V(Autobot base)**

Air Raid glanced around then transformed into a jet and took off into the sky. "Haha no cons to worry about today though I wish their was" He flew on doing a spiral in the air."I rule the skies!" He shouted as he finally straightened up and flew a bit slower.

"No I do!" A sudden flash went by him leaving a rainbow trail making Air Raid spiral out of control.

"W..what the spark!" He straightened up and took off after it. Only to notice that the figure was a pony?"How the heck did a pony get here!" Air Raid asked aloud feeling confused.

"Hey I'm a Pegasus idiot!" She retorted angrily."Any it's because I can so ha!"

"Okay this is a bit weird" Air Raid mumbled.

The blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane just laughed."Oh your the one to talk weirdo thingy!"

"Hey I'm a cybertronian not a thingy!" Air Raid growled."And I'm the best jet to!" He descended from the skies and transformed.

"Oh yeah I bet you couldn't beat me in a race!" She flew down and stared the bot down showing no fear of him even though he was most defiantly bigger than her.

"You can't beat me especially with those tiny wings!" Air Raid laughed.

A flash came from on the ground and there was another pony but purple with a horn on her head."What did you do Rainbow Dash! I told you not to go..." She looked up at Air Raid then backed away._ Am I the only one confused here?_

"Well duh that's why Twilights here!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him.

Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a questioning glance. Then figured out what she meant.

Their was a bright flash then Air Raid felt himself fall out of the sky and land on his stomach."Ug.." He got up and noticed that everything around him was much bigger than before.

* * *

**Rainbow Dashes P.O.V**

Rainbow Dash flew down and landed beside Twilight."Haha who's the tough guy now!" She laughed.

"What the heck did you do to me!" He growled.

"Well what eve your name is you thought you can beat me in a race now we can prove it!" Rainbow Dash smiled proudly.

"First of all my name is Air Raid!" He replied still looking a bit angry. "And second of all i never actually agreed!"

"To late now!" Rainbow Dash laughed."Your stuck with us" A portal flashed open and Twilight and Rainbow Dash walked through it.

Air Raid didn't reply this time but followed them.

* * *

**Kitten: well this is my first crossover please R&R and if you have any ideas on what should happen next PM me.  
**

**Air Raid: Evil!**

**Kitten: I am not!**

**Rainbow Dash: Yes you are!**

**Kitten: No I'm not!**

**Pinkie Pie:*Knock knock* Hello anyone in there?  
**

**All 3: ...**

**Pinkie pie: Hello?**

**All 3 whispering: Next chapter will be up whenever...**


End file.
